April Goldenweek
"I was just doing my job." -April, responding to Aeincha's compliment. April Goldenweek (originally from One Piece) is a Kids Next Door operative, Numbuh 7-Strokes and Artist and Hypnotist of Sector W7. She is 12 years old and the oldest of W7, as she was moved to that sector after her old sector, Sector GD, became overaged and decommissioned. Nextgen Series April first appears with the others in Viridi's Last Stand. When Chimney asks what she can do, April responds that she can hypnotize people with her paint. She and her team later charge to Viridi's Lair on the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. and bust through the factory. They are knocked out as a result and aren't seen for the rest of the battle. Their official big appearance is Sector W7 the story, where they go on the mission to stop Mrs. Dirt's forced bathing operations. She used her paint to strengthen the trapped kids, allowing them to break free of their ropes. In the 5th chapter, which centered around April, she was given the chance to join the Teen Ninjas when they battled Nya LaMar. Nya slipped her a secret map, and, after remembering her own past about her decommissioned team, April decided to meet Nya at the meeting place. Nya revealed that Sector GD were Teen Ninjas now, and April was horrified seeing how they looked. However, Sector W7 arrived and convinced her to stay on their side. They battled the old Sector GD, and April fought and defeated Nya. Sector GD then revealed to be TND operatives, making April very emotional. April agreed that she would enjoy her time with her new friends, and they returned home. Relationships Sector GD April cherished her friendships with all of her old sector. She was upset when they were all decommissioned. Sector W7 April really cares about her new friends deep down. She dreads decommissioning because she doesn't want to forget them. Appearance April has a doll-like face with blushed cheeks, and has her dark red hair tied in braided pigtails. She has a round, pink hat, a dark blue T-shirt with the word "Golden" written in orange, a sky blue shirt with a cloud pattern over it, a maroon-colored skirt, blue and purple-striped stockings covering her legs, and big red shoes with white cuffs and white soles. She is always frowning. Personality April loves to paint, as she always brings her color dish and paintbrush (she uses it as her weapon, anyway). April isn't enthusiastic or cheerful compared to her teammates, but she's just as focused on missions. When she's spoken to or asked a question, she gives a short, simple response. Deep down, April loves all of her friends, and doesn't want to forget them. She's so gloomy because her old friends were decommissioned, and she knows the same will happen to her. Abilities April mastered Paint-style Hypnotism. By painting a symbol or color on someone, it will have a certain effect, an example being making someone stronger or sadder. Weaknesses April has little experience with physical combat, usually relying on her paint. And because she uses paint, she can't swim or get in water as her paint would get wet. In fact, the effects of her hypnotism wear off if her symbols are washed off. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Crossover Characters Category:Operatives